Primal Evil
by Werecoyote13
Summary: While going to meet the gang for patrol, Xander is bitten by a mysterious creature, and begins to discover a frightening change within himself...He's now become more primal, an angry predator with a thirst for blood...Now, while trying to keep his instincts a secret from everyone, he must also deal with another secret...A dark past that's about to come into light...


_**I do not own anything about Buffy the vampire slayer or the characters except for my oc Character and the story plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon. Please review and please if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not commet or review. Please keep your commets to yourself. Thank you! Now then on to the story...**_

**Bold - Text messages**

_italics - means thinking _

**Chapter 1- Nightmares of the past and present **

**{Xander's POV}**

The pain...

The pain was the one thing I remembered most from my past...

I remembered all the beatings dad used to give me, and how mom would just down bottle after bottle of booze. The smell of the alchol always made me sick to my stomach. When I tried to run, that was usually when the beatings would get much worse.

I remembered the sound of the belt snapping, cutting through the air like a gun shot being fired, and remembered the searing pain that followed once the leather hit my skin. I could smell the strong stench of alchol on my dad's breath as he picked my aching head up off the ground. I cried out in pain as his hands wrapped around my hair and he yanked me up hard. "Answer me when I'm talking to you boy!" he roared angrily. "No! dad! stop!" I screamed, my voice croaking out horsley. "No-not again! St-stop, please!"

I gagged and had to hold the contants in my stomach down to avoid throwing up and make the situation worse. I looked over and saw my twin sister Andreana (An-dr-e-on-ah) lying face down, with her eyes looking at me. Broken shards of glass covered her stiff body, and a puddle of dark blood had already started to form underneath her_. Oh god! not my sister! _I thought, as my eyes widned in fear. I turned my vision away from my sister as I looked at my mom now. Watching in horror as she continued to drown herself with bottle after bottle of booze, letting the smell of alchol rise into the air around the house. _Why does she have to keep doing this to herself? _I thought as tear flooded my eyes. _Dosn't she care what happens to me? Don't they both care? _

I flinched fearfully and snapped my eyes open, looking around to see Giles standing over me. "Are you alright?" he asked in his usual brittish-speaking tone. Taking in a deep breath while trying to calm down my racing heart I slowly nodded. "How long was I out for?" I asked with a yawn, now realizing I was in the Magic Box. "About an hour or so." came Giles's reply. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt my cell phone vibrating, and fished for it out my pocket. Once I turned it on, and the screen came to life again, I saw that there were several text messages and voice mails most of which were from either Buffy or Willow.

**Xander, where are you? Are you coming on patrol with us? **

**- Buffy **

**Xander, need you here with us. Vamps and demons everywhere! Please help. **

**- Willow **

I put my phone back in my pocket, grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair and headed out, texting Willow at the same time. _What the hell am I doing? _I thought suddenly as I was about to get into my car. _Buffy dosn't need me. She's the slayer, plus she's got Willow the super-witch, to back her up. She dosn't need someone like me draging her down._

Drawing in a deep calming breath, and opened up the door and got in. Suddenly the vibration of my cell phone made me jump in fright. Once again I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked to see Willow calling me. "Xander? where are you? are you coming on patrol with us? We really need your help." I thought about telling her no, but then I decided against it, and replied with a shaky breath, "Be there as soon as I can Will." "Are you okay?" She asked. "You sound freaked out about something." "I-I'm okay." I said trying not to stammer over my words as they tumbled out of my mouth. "Be right there, just sit tight." Drawing in another deep breath, I turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbeld to life underneath me. As I took off down the street toward where the gang was, a cold chill ran through me. It was a feeling I had often these days, usually before something was about to happen.

As another chill ran through me, I suddenly found myself in a panic, trying to make sure that nothing was in the car with me, while trying to keep myself calm and my eyes on the road to avoid an incident. _Seeing my friends get more and more powerful. All of them. And I'm the guy who fixes the windows. They'll never know how tough it is, _I thought. _To be the one who isn't chosen, to live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me. _

Suddenly I saw something in the middle of the road and jammed my foot on the brakes to avoid impact. I felt the car rolling over something, and a wave of panic shot through me. _Oh god! _I thought. _I hope I didn't hit some kind of animal or something. So much for my insurance. _A cold chill of fear ran up and down my spine as I very cautiously got out of the car. Taking in several shaky breaths, trying to get myself to calm down, I looked down underneath the car and let out a sigh of releif when I didn't see anything. "Damn it Harris." I said to myself. "Your paranoid. Calm the hell down." I was about to turn to get back into the car, when I heard something that made my blood run cold. It was a growl. A growl from what though? A bear? A fox? A wolf? drawing in a deep breath, I turned around slowly, and much to my horror, saw a hyena sitting there. Just sitting there looking at me, with it's eyes shining in the darkness. "Stay calm." I muttered to myself. "Just stay calm and don't do anything drastic."

The hyena let out a growl as it's emerald eyes seemed to glow around me like two green flashlights, and I felt another wave of panic flodding through me_. Oh man! please don't attack me. _I thought in terror, I let out a gasp of fright as suddenly, the hyena leapt up into the air, and the next thing I felt was a tremoundous amount of agony hitting my right shoulder. I felt the hyena's sharp teeth clamp down on my shoulder. Agonizing waves of pain shot into me, as I felt something snap so loud it sounded like a gunshot.

I fell to the ground as waves of agony flowed through me, and as I looked at the hyena now, I realized it was gone. Where did it go? I wondered. Searing pain burned through my shoulder so hot that it felt like it was on fire.

_So this is how it ends now? _I thought weakly. _I'm gonna die. Die alone, and a virgin. oh god someone help me! If I'm thinking of naked girls again, someone please slap me and put me out my misery. _

I felt a slap to my head, and looked up weakly to see Spike standing over me. Oh shit." I found myself muttering weakly. "Not bleach boy." I felt Spike pick me up over his shoulder, and as he did so, I saw nothing but darkness as I passed out.

**This is my first attempt at a Buffy story, so hopefully it turns out well. Let me know what you guys think of how it sounds. Like I said before, if anyone has anything rude to say then please keep your reviews and commets to yourself. Chapter 2 coming soon, along with another Buffy fanfic starring Spike so keep an eye open for that one too if your a Spike lover!**


End file.
